1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an assembly or device for the efficient and rapid production of a beverage, primarily of the type known as Expresso Coffee, wherein water or applicable liquid is directed under pressure into contact with the beverage forming ingredient which is in a powder or granulated form for the preparation of the individual serving of the intended beverage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The popularity and wide acceptance by consumers of Expresso Coffee has been known for many years. Conventionally, Expresso is prepared utilizing relatively expensive and specialized equipment. In addition, it is known that the preparation time is rather lengthy even when producing relatively small quantities of this beverage. The specialized equipment and lengthy preparation time may be generally acceptable for private or in-home consumption of Expresso. However the popularity of this beverage has resulted in an increased demand for Expresso in public facilities such as restaurants or the like.
While Expresso has been prepared and served in restaurants for sometime, the aforementioned problems concerned with the expense of the equipment and the lengthy time of preparation is looked upon as a great inconvenience to operators of a restaurant. In order to facilitate service in such public facilities, it is of course desirable that all ordered foodstuffs including Expresso and like coffee beverages be served to the clientele as soon as possible after ordering. This generally results in the preparation of large batches or quantities of Expresso which is then stored for at least a brief period. Frequently such preparation and storage of relatively larger quantities of this beverage results in waste when sufficient individual servings are not ordered by the clientele. Also, when the proprietor of a restaurant or like public facility prepares the Expresso beverage on an individual basis, there is a disagreeably long amount of time that elapses from the time of ordering to the time of serving.
Accordingly, there is a recognized need in the restaurant and related industries for a device capable of producing individual servings of predetermined and varying quantities of Expresso in a manner which allows the preparation of such beverage in a relatively short period of time. Such an intended device should be structured to produce or prepare an Expresso beverage having the high quality normally associated wth the more specialized, conventional equipment. In addition, such a device should be relatively inexpensive, easy to maintain and operate and include sufficient structural integrity to have a long operable life.